Drowning the Worlds
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: As Dean helps bring Sam to his rightful place as King of Hell they take a break. Sequel to 'New World Order'. Same warnings apply.


I own nothing. Sex. Blood kink. Wincest. Review?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sammy, I..." Dean started walking into their room only to get caught up in the site of his little brother.<p>

Sam was lying stomach down on the bed completely naked. Long legs splayed open so inviting to Dean. Groaning softly the older man undid his jeans and cupped himself through his boxer briefs. It was a beautiful image that Dean couldn't wait to corrupt.

Green eyes flashed black as he stripped out of his jacket and shirt. He didn't bother trying to remove his pants as he climbed over the younger man. The warmth soaked into him bringing a sigh from the demons lips.

The two men had been working their asses off the bring Sam into power. Surprisingly enough there weren't that many against it, but the ones that were didn't go down without a fight. That wasn't truly a bad thing though. The demons saw that Sam could be their king and Sam got all the demons blood he could drink.

His favorite source of blood though would always be his brother. Bite marks littered the demons chest and neck. Dean wore them with pride usually forgoing a shirt altogether. At least that's what he claimed. There was also the fact Sam walked around hard willing to drop to his knees or bend over whenever he saw them.

It was odd to think, but even as Sam grew stronger and more powerful he submitted to Dean when it came to sex. He loved being taken by his older brother. His hard dick pushing into his hole before pounding away like his only job was to give Dean pleasure.

Lying on top of the younger man Dean gently rocked against him letting himself relax. He loved the feeling of a willing body under him, but it wasn't enough. Rolling off Sam the demon quickly pulled off the last of his clothing and moving between his brother legs.

Dean stroked himself as he watched the younger man. Sam had a plug in his hole that the demon had put in before he left. He couldn't leave his lover empty. No, he took good care of his King. Anything he needed he'd have. Just as it had always been.

Leaning forward Dean licked around the plug gathering the taste of his little brother. Of his King. Oh, that shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. Knowing that he and he alone could bring the King of Hell to his knees was powerful and so hot. It was made all the better when he begged.

The younger man had a mouth on him. Dean had often wondered what it would be like having phone sex with his brother. At the very least he'd have new creative things to try with the younger man. It would be worth it for that fact alone.

Feeling his cock throb angrily Dean decided it was time to see those beautiful hazel eyes. Slowly pulling the plug from his brothers ass the blond moved forward to lick at the gaping hole. A moan escaped from him when he realized he could still taste his cum from the last time they fucked.

Spreading the cheeks more Dean slipped two fingers in knowing his boy could take it. In his sleep Sam let out a low groan as his legs tried to spread more for his lover. Dean chuckled against the hole knowing how much of a slut Sam was to have something filling him.

"Dea?" a sleepy voice questioned.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Dean answered pulling his mouth away but keeping his fingers inside his brother, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm. Dreamt of you."

"Dreamt of me? What was I doing?"

A wonderful blush tinted Sam's ears as he thought of the dream. Oh how wicked his little brothers mind could be. Dean knew just how dark it truly was. It was one of the things that had demons bowing before him.

Sam started to squirm underneath his brother until Dean pulled his fingers out completely. Rolling onto his back Sam stared up at his big brother wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down until he could feel their lips brushing.

"Hi," Sam whispered.

"Hello," Dean smiled brushing the hair from his lovers face.

A brilliant smile came to Sam's lips as he tugged his brother down until his weight was pinning him to the bed. Letting out a pleased noise the younger man buried his head in his brother neck. It was amazing feeling the older man completely cover him like this. So completely taken over by the demon.

Closing his eyes Sam let himself focus solely on Dean. Almost instantly the older mans heartbeat filled his ears. His mouth started watering as he licked at the exposed neck. Dean's chest rumbled in agreement his head tilting to the side. The younger mans nails dug into his back keeping him still.

Soft sighs and moans slipped from Dean as his brother sucked on his skin. Sam always did this before he bit his brother. He said it tasted amazing having the blood pooled under the skin like that.

Pulling away from his neck Sam smiled at his brother before using his strength to flip them over. The ex-hunter moved quickly to take the skin back in his throat and bite down. The most delicious blood filled Sam's mouth causing him to moan loudly as he swallowed the liquid.

Dean cupped the back of his lovers head keeping it against his neck. His free hand make its way down Sam's body until his fingers were brushing against his hole. Sam rocked his hips back trying to get them inside, but Dean continued to tease his little brother. It was worth it hearing the whines slip from him.

"Shh, my King," Dean soothed kissing the side of his brothers head, "I will take care of you. Just like I always have."

Pulling Sam away from his neck the demon kissed him gently pushing his tongue into the willing mouth. The flavor of his own blood burst on his tastebuds. Growling lowly the demon rolled his brother onto his back hiking his knees up to his ears.

"What was your dream about, Sam?" Dean questioned staring down.

"You," Sam squirmed, "Us."

"And what were we doing?"

Dean slipped two fingers back into Sam before he could answer. A soft keening noise slipped from the brunette as he tried to get the fingers deeper. The older man shook his head pushing his brothers hips back onto the bed.

"Talk to me, Sam," Dean spoke twisting his fingers, "What were we doing?"

"In bed," Sam gasped, "You were...Oh fuck...You were holding me. Kept saying...Please, De...Saying you love me. That you'd always be with me. That you'd...Harder, Dean. Please, you gotta fuck me harder. Please, big brother."

Taking pity on his King Dean pushed a third finger into Sam. Mewling loudly Sam threw his head back fucking himself onto the fingers. His hands clawed at the sheets below him tearing it slightly. It was beautiful.

"Tell me what I said and I'll fuck you into this bed," Dean whispered nibbling on Sam's ear.

"You'd cover," Sam stuttered, "You'd cover the world in blood for me. All me. Only me."

Chuckling softly Dean pressed a kiss to the side of his brothers lips as he pulled his fingers from his hole. Sam whimpered at the loss his gaping hole clutching trying to keep the intrusion. The demon gave a small shushing noise as he lined his dick up.

"Only you, my King," Dean breathed pushing into his brother, "Always for you, my King."

The demon set a bruising pace ramming the bed into the wall. Sam let out a scream his back bowing. Ever since Dean became a demon his strength doubled. It was the best sex the ex-hunter ever had. He was filled in ways he'd never been before.

"De..." Sam pleaded reaching up for his brother, "Fuck! So good...Harder."

"Might break you if I go harder," Dean smirked.

"Please! Make me come. You...Oh fuck!"

Growling at the words Dean leant forward practically bending his brother in half. Sam continued to make pleads. It was absolutely perfect. He loved all the little noises his brother made.

Reaching down the blond wrapped a hand around his Kings dick and started to jerk him off. It didn't take long for the younger man to be spilling between them. His body clenched around Dean's cock bringing him off as well.

The demon started to pull away from Sam only to have hands scramble to keep him still. Dean made soft shushing noises rubbing the brunettes stomach to soothe him. Slowly Sam let go off his brother only to have the older man gather him in his arms as soon as he pulled out.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean questioned running a hand through brunette hair.

"Good," Sam whispered cuddling into his brothers chest, "You know I love you. Right, Dean?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. I love you too."

"Would you really do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cover the world in blood for me?"

"I'd drown the world. I'd drown Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory. If you asked I'd do it all for you, my King."

"If I'm you're King what are you to me?"

"Oh, Sammy, I'm anything and everything you want me to be. Just say the word and it's yours."


End file.
